Field
The present disclosure relates to power amplifiers for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, an RF signal to be transmitted is typically amplified by a power amplifier. Such a power amplifier can generate heat and/or be affected by heat.